


Christmas with the Briefs

by vegebul_soup



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romantic Comedy, all your favorite tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/vegebul_soup
Summary: When Bulma’s mom won’t stop nagging about her getting married, she decides to bring home her new “boyfriend” for the holidays. Fake Dating AU. Sister Fic to Christmas with the Breighs by bitchytimemachine.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 113
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My bff beta, [bitchytimemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine), and I wrote sister fics based on the same fake dating premise we saw on twitter. Be sure to check hers out too! [Christmas with the Breighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653701/chapters/51635860)

"I just bought my flight home, so I should get there early in the afternoon, next Saturday," Bulma told her mom, her phone pressed against her ear and shoulder as she collected her peppermint mocha from the smiling barista.

"Oh! That's excellent news, sweetheart!" her mother chirped on the other end of the line. "Your father and I are so excited you're coming home for the holidays this year."

"Me too," Bulma smiled. She hadn't been back to West City since she left for college two years ago. Bulma had really enjoyed university, it was so much more interesting and challenging than her previous schooling, but she missed her parents, her sister, and her hometown friends.

"And should we expect anyone else to be joining us? A handsome, young man, maybe?" her mother sang hopefully.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the coffee shop and into the cold December air. Perfect grades and research grants be damned, Panchy Briefs only seemed to care if her daughter had a boyfriend. As if getting married was far more important than Bulma's studies or eventual career as a scientist. "Mom," Bulma sighed, seriously.

"Oh, honey! Now don't get upset with me! I just worry that you're lonely!"

"I'm not lonely!" she groaned quietly as she walked through campus, "in fact, I do have a boyfriend. And he's super smart and good looking. He's just not the center of my universe, mother!" Bulma couldn't fathom why she decided to spout out such a lie. But as her mother squealed in excitement on the other end of the phone, she knew it was much too late to take it back.

"I must meet this strapping, young gentleman who's stolen my Bulma's heart! Oh darling, promise you'll bring him home for the holidays!"

"Mom, I don't know if he can."

"Oh please! It'll be so much fun! Ooh, what's his name?!"

_His name? Shit, shit, shit!_

"I'm walking into class right now, I'll talk to you later," Bulma quickly hung up the phone before her mother could protest. Oh gods. What did she just get herself into?!

Bulma took a swig of her coffee and slumped down in her seat at the front of the lecture hall, contemplating how she was going to find a boyfriend in the next week and convince him to spend the holidays with her family without seeming totally crazy.

She realized it might be easier to just hire someone just to pretend to be her beau. Bulma opened her laptop with a sigh as her professor walked in and began reviewing the materials for the final exam. What was more pathetic, not having a boyfriend or paying someone to pretend to be your boyfriend?

Who did she know that could play along with such a con? Who could fulfill the role of the 'perfect boyfriend' that would charm her parents and… and… have her mother asking when they would get married…

Bulma clenched her fists in frustration. If she hired a 'perfect boyfriend' to accompany her over the holidays, her mother's incessant nagging might only get _worse_. The only solution would be to bring home a total asshole, then her mom would beg her to dump him. Maybe even encourage her to stay single until after she finished school!

A devious smirk spread across Bulma's lips. She couldn't believe this idea didn't occur to her sooner; if she brought home a terrible, douchebag boyfriend her parents would insist she break up with him.

But that leaves the question of who? Who could she get to be rude to her entire family? Be such an absolutely horrible jerk, that the thought of marriage leaves her mother's mind completely?

She peeked over her shoulder when the idea of a possible candidate struck her. In the back corner of the lecture hall sat the ever-brooding Vegeta. He almost always wore his hood up, even during class. She wasn't sure if he was trying to hide his ridiculous hair or the fact that he seemed to have a perpetual black eye and bloodied lip.

She assumed he was a boxer because anytime Bulma went to the university's gym, Vegeta was there too, beating the shit out of a punching bag. Both seats next to him were empty because no one in the class dared to try to talk to him, let alone sit by him. He was callous and cold, everything her mother would hate.

* * *

Bulma camped out on the stair climber in the university's gym, the added height gave her the perfect view of all the boxing equipment. She knew if she was just patient, Vegeta would show up and she could propose her little deal. Just as she was starting to feel her glutes really burn, Vegeta walked out of the men's locker room while he taped up his hands.

He was dressed in a pair of skintight shorts and a t-shirt that looked like the sleeves had been ripped clean off. Bulma gulped as she tried not to let her gaze linger on his insanely sculpted ass. She was suddenly grateful he always wore that loose hoodie to class or else she may have a hard time paying attention during lectures.

After an internal pep talk, she made her way over to him just as he began a brutal rhythm of punches. Bulma came up from behind and grabbed hold of the punching bag to prevent it from swinging. She peeked around the edge of the bag and smiled brightly at him. His dark gaze flickered to her for just a moment, before his focus returned to his attacks.

He ignored her for a minute or two, but she just continued staring and smiling until he acknowledged her. His punches slowed to a stop before he ripped out one of his headphones and barked, "What?!"

Bulma was slightly taken aback by his hostility but continued on with her original plan. "Hi Vegeta," she greeted as if they were friends. "What are you doing for winter break?"

"Do I know you?" Vegeta grouched.

"Yeah, I'm Bulma Briefs... we have physics together," she reminded him as her smile began to falter. Gods, if he didn't even know who she was then her asking him to be her pretend boyfriend was going to be even more embarrassing than she originally anticipated.

He was silent a moment, narrowing his eyes as he looked her over. "Right, the kiss-ass who sits in the front."

Bulma felt her eye twitch with barely contained rage. She was no kiss-ass, she was just an excellent student, okay?! Ugh! Whatever, if he was this rude to people he just met, then he was exactly the guy she needed. But convincing him to go along with her plan might be more challenging than she thought. "So anyway, I was hoping maybe you could do me a favor…"

"I don't do private boxing lessons," Vegeta dismissed, "or whatever it is you stupid girls with your inane giggling want. So why don't you just _leave me alone_."

"Excuse me?!" Bulma sassed, "For one, I'm not stupid. Two, I was never giggling. And three, you're a real prick, you know that?!"

"So I've heard. Just another reason for you to _leave_ ," he grumbled, picking at his hand wraps like he was already bored with this conversation.

Bulma took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself. "No. I really need a favor from you. I'll do whatever you want, I'll do _all_ of your science and math assignments next semester."

Vegeta lifted a curious eyebrow. "What is it that you want from me that badly, Briefs?" The corner of his lips curved up in a smirk that could almost be considered teasing. Bulma couldn't explain the sudden flutter she felt in her chest.

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my parents."

Vegeta barked out a laugh. "What?! You can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm dead serious," Bulma replied sternly.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, "I never pegged you to be so desperate, but yeah, no. I'm not about to do that. You should find someone else, I'd be a terrible boyfriend anyway."

"Exactly!" Bulma said, ignoring his insult. "I want a terrible boyfriend, and I want him to be you!"

"Uhh…" Vegeta scrunched his face in a mixture of offense and confusion, "I think you need a shrink, not a boyfriend."

"No! You don't understand!" she sighed, "It's not like I'm some masochist, I need a terrible boyfriend to bring to my parents' house so that my mother will stop nagging me about getting married!" She looked at him, big blue eyes pleading.

"Hmm, interesting," Vegeta hummed, and Bulma hoped he was really considering her offer. "But what's in it for me?" The teasing smirk had returned to his lips, and Bulma's stomach did a somersault.

"Like I said, I'll do all of your math and science assignments next semester."

"Ehh," Vegeta shrugged, "I can do my own homework... I want something else." He surprised her when he took a step closer, invading her personal space. Her mind ran wild with what his idea of ' _something else_ ' might be, but she really was desperate.

"Anything you want," she breathed, suddenly very aware of his proximity. He wasn't much taller than her, but his dark gaze made her feel so small. Vegeta let the heavy silence hang between them, as Bulma grew uncomfortably warm.

Her breath hitched when she felt the edge of his finger caress her jawline. " _Anything_ I want?" he husked, and Bulma was beginning to regret her choice of words.

He wasn't going to ask her for sex. There was no way. _Absolutely_ no way. If there were girls approaching him for ' _private boxing lessons_ ', he could probably get sex elsewhere easily. He wouldn't do that. No way. Unless… he wanted to relish in her humiliation?! Maybe he's a sadist! Maybe he's the one that needs the shrink!

Bulma's wayward thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as Vegeta leaned in, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I want…" he whispered, and Bulma felt a shiver up her spine. I mean, if he really wanted sex, would that be the _worst_ thing? "...Cash."

Her eyes widened as Bulma remembered herself. With her hands on his chest, she shoved him away. "What was that all about?!" she squawked, feeling awkward and embarrassed by the way she let him affect her. Vegeta just chuckled as he picked up his water bottled and took a drink.

"Fine, whatever. Cash it is. Name your price," she said, turning her head to hide her pinkened cheeks.

Vegeta licked his lips. "5,000 Zeni."

"Done," Bulma replied immediately.

"What?! It was that easy?" he whined, "I should've asked for more."

"Give me your phone number, and I'll text you the details."

* * *

"Wow Briefs, first class? What are you rich or something?" Vegeta said as he and Bulma boarded the plane to West City.

"We're 4C and D," she told him, ignoring his comments like she had been all morning. Vegeta plopped down into the seat and lifted up the shade to look out the window.

"Hey! You could at least offer to help me with my bag," Bulma whined as she attempted to lift her overweight suitcase into the overhead bin. "By the way, _I_ like the window seat!" she huffed. Gods, she had only been with Vegeta for a few hours and he was already annoying the shit out of her.

"Bad boyfriends don't help or care about your seating preferences," he said, giving her a sarcastic smile. "I'm just really committed to my role." Bulma rolled her eyes, this was bound to be an exhausting holiday. She could only hope it would be worth it.

Vegeta's eyes were glued on the window as he watched the plane take off. Bulma noticed his fixation and snorted, "what? Have you never been on a plane before?"

He turned and looked at her, his face fell flat. Closing the shade, Vegeta leaned back into his chair, and closed his eyes, pretending like he had never been interested. Bulma felt a prickle of guilt in her gut, she enjoyed watching the plane take off too, that's why she liked the window seat. She was just trying to tease, not actually make him feel stupid.

She didn't bother trying to take it back, he didn't seem the type of person to care, but she did decide to try to be a little nicer to him. "So, what excuse did you give your parents for not coming home for break?" Bulma asked, in an attempt to have a friendly conversation.

Vegeta's disinterest was apparent in the way he didn't even bother to open his eyes before he replied, "Didn't tell them anything. They're dead."

"Oh…" Bulma mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"

"I'm going to sleep now," he declared, dismissing her apology and their conversation as a whole.

Either he was asleep or pretending to be when the flight attendant came around for their drink order. She nudged him with her elbow, and he opened one eye to glared at her.

"Should we get some champagne?" Bulma asked with a smile, her attempt at a little peace offering. Even though he was there to be her 'terrible boyfriend', she hoped they could at least be friends.

"I don't care," he grumbled and closed his eyes again. Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, as she ordered the champagne from the cheerful flight attendant. At the very least she was going to enjoy herself, and maybe a buzz will help her endure Vegeta's company.

An hour later, Vegeta grumbled to himself and slowly opened his eyes as he began readjusting in his seat. "Oh look, Sleeping Beauty's awake," Bulma teased. He scowled before snatching her drink out of her hand and downing the rest.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy with sleep. The sound was soft and dare she say, kinda sexy.

"Umm," Bulma blushed at her own thoughts, "maybe like another 45 minutes."

"Mmkay," he mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Wait, don't go back to sleep! We need to talk strategy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my girl, [bitchytimemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine) for always being there to help edit and bounce ideas off of! She wrote a sister fic to this one called, [Christmas with the Breighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653701/chapters/51635860)! Go leave her a comment and say vegebul_soup sent you! 😇

Vegeta followed Bulma up the front drive of the Briefs estate, dragging along his one small suitcase while she balanced two suitcases and an oversized tote. As they approached the front steps, the door sprung open, followed by her overjoyed mother and sister. "My baby's home!" Panchy called excitedly.

Bulma was immediately wrapped in her mother's tight embrace. Panchy placed a kiss on both her cheeks and told her how happy she was that they were here for the holidays. Then her mother turned to Vegeta and opened her arms expectantly, but he just stood there and stared.

"I don't really do hugging," he mumbled.

"In my house you do!" Panchy sang, not the least bit deterred. She closed the gap between them and trapped Vegeta in her arms. He valiantly endured, remaining still, not resisting but definitely not reciprocating. Bulma had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing as she greeted her older sister, Tights.

When Panchy finally released him, Bulma saw Vegeta exhale deeply as if he had held his breath for the duration of her mother's hug. But just when Vegeta thought he was safe, Panchy slipped her hands around his bicep and giggled, "oh my! Look at these big strong muscles, no wonder my Bulma's so smitten." Bulma almost giggled herself when she saw Vegeta's cheeks flush from her mother's flattery. "I'm sure you'll put our gym to good use while you're here!" she beamed.

"You guys have a gym?" Vegeta asked, and for the first time, Bulma heard genuine interest in his voice.

"Oh, of course, honey. I'm sure Bulma will show you when she gives you the tour," Panchy said as she guided him toward the living room.

The moment Vegeta's back was turned, Bulma and her sister made eye contact and Tights silently mouthed, "oh my god!" Bulma shrugged with a smile, she knew her sister was referring to how attractive Vegeta was. She couldn't help but feel a little pride that Tights thought she bagged such a hottie. Bulma was secretly excited to hear Tights bitch about how rude Vegeta was after her plan went into action.

Once Bulma was able to extract Vegeta from her mother, the pair headed toward Bulma's bedroom. It was decorated in dreamy pastels, pinks, blues, and purples. In the center of the room was a large canopy bed, the four posts draped with sheer pink fabrics. There was a little seating area with a couch, fireplace, and flatscreen tv. The ensuite bathroom sported a posh vanity and clawfoot tub.

"You can sleep on the couch," she informed him as she dragged her luggage to the closet. "Obviously, you're not sleeping in the bed with me."

"Obviously," he mumbled as if even the thought was gross.

The way his eyes roved over every corner, fingers skimming each surface, Bulma felt like he was silently judging her. She suddenly became defensive. "This is my decor from high school, okay?! I know it's really cutesy or whatever."

Vegeta turned to her, she expected to find a teasing smirk on his lips, maybe a comment about 'cotton candy hell', instead he just seemed thoughtful. "We have lived two completely different lives," he muttered.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "how do you mean?"

"Forget I said anything," he said, shaking his head. "Show me this gym."

The moment they entered the gym, Vegeta made a beeline toward a punching bag hanging in the back corner of the room. "Who in your family boxes?!" Vegeta asked as his hands skimmed the smooth surface of the bag, inspecting its quality.

"No one," Bulma laughed. "My mom and her friends are into fad workouts. She probably bought that when kickboxing was all the rage a few years ago." She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched his eyes glitter with interest.

Vegeta gave the bag a light punch and frowned, "I didn't think I would be able to train while I was here so I didn't pack any of my stuff."

"We could always go to the mall tomorrow, and get you some new stuff. What is that you need?"

"The mall?" Vegeta cringed, "during the holidays?! I'll pass. Besides, I can't really afford to buy stuff that I already have." He looked at the punching bag longingly, and Bulma snickered. He was truly a junkie, addicted to fighting.

"I could buy you the equipment that you need," Bulma offered.

Vegeta's gaze darted over to her and he eyed her suspiciously. "In exchange for what?" he muttered, his tone implied he didn't believe that someone would do something nice for someone else without an ulterior motive.

A mischievous grin spread across Bulma's lips and she saw Vegeta tense in reaction. In a few steps, she was standing directly in front of him with a little revenge on her mind. She lifted her hand and gingerly touched his chest, blue eyes looked over his muscles appreciatively.

"Let's see… Now what could you do for little, old me?" she purred suggestively, as she gazed up at him. Though his face didn't budge, she could feel his heart beating faster underneath her palm.

"How about a private boxing lesson?" she offered with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Tch," he scoffed and looked away. "Fine, whatever."

"You seem disappointed?" she teased, her fingertips skating over his chest. "What did you want me to say?"

Vegeta opened his mouth, but before he could reply Tights burst in the door, "whoops, hope I'm not interrupting something!" Bulma and Vegeta both jumped back in embarrassed surprise. "Anyway," Tights giggled, "dinner's ready!"

Her sister skipped out of the room and Bulma looked over to Vegeta who was hastily making his way to the door. If she didn't know better, she might say he looked flustered. "Wait, Vegeta!" she called, grabbing his hand.

Vegeta turned and ripped his hand out of her grasp. "What?" he grumbled.

Bulma chose to ignore his abrupt shift in mood. "Remember, don't - and I mean _don't -_ say anything about my mother's cooking," she warned seriously. He looked at her curiously with his dark eyes, before nodding and turning back towards the door.

Tights began regaling the tale of her latest writing retreat after the family had all taken their seats around the dining room table. In the center of the table sat a grand feast Bulma's mother had been preparing all evening. The tantalizing aromas tickled Bulma's nose and her stomach grumbled in response. Oh how she had missed her mother's cooking.

It was truly the best - and Bulma knew that - that's why she warned Vegeta. She only hoped he could keep his feelings to himself. Panchy buzzed around preparing everyone's plates as the smooth sounds of Dr. Briefs' classic Christmas record played in the background. Bulma poured herself and Vegeta a glass of red wine.

"So, Vegeta why don't you tell us about yourself," Dr. Briefs encouraged conversationally.

"Uhh, well I go to East City University like Bulma," be began as Panchy set an overflowing dinner plate in front of him. "I like boxing... I mean there's not much else -" Vegeta's words cut short as he took his first bite, and paused to stare blankly down at the food.

Bulma noticed his sudden hesitation, "are you okay?"

"Oh no, honey, are you allergic to something?" Panchy fussed, but Vegeta just shook his head and swallowed.

"Then what's wrong?" Bulma asked softly, starting to actually feel concerned. Vegeta peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment she thought she saw a hint of guilt. Then he finally spoke.

" _It's so good_ ," he mumbled.

Panchy squealed with glee in response as Bulma reached under the table and grabbed his leg, her nails angrily digging into his thigh. She had explicitly told him _not_ to comment on her mother's cooking!

Panchy scooped another hearty serving on to Vegeta's plate with a beaming smile. "Well please have some more! I'm sure a strong boy like you has a healthy appetite!"

Vegeta reached under the table and pried Bulma's fingers off his thigh. He captured her small hand in his and squeezed it hard in retaliation. The pair subtly glared at each other until the tension was cut by Bulma's mother's giggling. "Are you two lovebirds holding hands under the table? You are both just too cute!" Panchy cooed.

Bulma ripped her hand out of Vegeta's grasp and grumbled under her breath. This was _not_ going how she had planned!

After dinner, Bulma and Vegeta returned to Bulma's room to prepare for bed. Vegeta stood by the couch as Bulma angrily threw pillows and blankets at him. "This is not what was supposed to happen!" she hissed, aiming a pillow right for his face. "I can't believe you said you like her cooking! Ugh! You are not being the terrible boyfriend I hired you to be!"

"I don't know what you want me to do!" Vegeta grouched, "Your mother is insufferably nice!"

Bulma stomped into her closet as Vegeta began fixing his bed on the couch. "I don't know!" she cried, "Ignore her! Avoid her! Hide from her, if that's what it takes!" She could hear him grumbling to himself as she dressed in her pajamas. When she walked back into the room, she approached him and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you acting like this is so hard? I thought aloof was your default?!" she sassed.

She felt his dark gaze wander over her body before he looked at her eyes, a curious eyebrow raised. "That's what you wear to sleep?" he smirked.

Bulma felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she scrambled to cover herself. "Don't look at me!" she squawked. She had been so annoyed that she hadn't considered the modesty (or lack thereof) of her silky cami and shorts. Bulma scurried over to the bed and huffed as she made a point to conceal herself under the covers. "Just go to sleep and think about how you can be a worse boyfriend!"

* * *

During breakfast, Bulma was pleased when Vegeta avoided all conversation and simply grunted in response to most questions from her family. Tights was certainly annoyed by his surliness, but Panchy was unfazed, just humming happily as she always did.

"Vegeta and I are going to the mall this morning, is there anything you need?" Bulma asked her mother.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you two go ahead and have fun!" Panchy smiled as she cleared their plates from the table.

Bulma drove them to the shopping mall that sat in the center of town. She smiled at the memories of her youth, loitering around this exact mall, shopping at her favorite stores and eating giant cinnamon rolls in the food court. It was actually kind of fun to be back in her hometown.

"Ugh, there's so many people here," Vegeta grumbled as they entered the front doors. The mall was brimming with holiday shoppers and red, green, and gold decor. Christmas wreaths and glittery ribbons hung on just about every surface. Each store had out their best window display to entice potential customers.

Bulma felt herself gravitating toward the cutest pair of boots when Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist. "We're here for one store only," he told her with a frown.

"You're no fun," she pouted before they got on an escalator up towards the sporting goods store.

"Let's split up and make this quick. I'll grab what we need and you can pick yourself up some gloves and whatever else you want," Vegeta told her before striding away. Bulma made her way to the women's section picking out a pair of pink gloves. She knew they were a bit cliche but they were too dang cute. Then she decided she needed a matching outfit or two to go with them.

Bulma was sifting through the rack of tiny women's boxing shorts when she heard someone call her name. "Bulma Briefs, is that really you?!"'

She turned over her shoulder to find the smiling face of her high school boyfriend, Yamcha. "Oh my gods, hi!" she called as he wrapped her in a warm hug. Bulma let her eyes fall closed as she enjoyed his embrace, his scent, everything about him was so comfortable and familiar. Bulma remembered herself as he pulled away. He didn't quite let go as the pair looked over one another.

"Wow, B, how is it possible you've gotten even more beautiful?"

"Who me?" Bulma blushed. She had forgotten what it was like to have someone compliment her and look at her the way Yamcha always had. His dark brown eyes gazed at her like she hung the moon. "You're the one who looks great! I mean, you cut your hair and you're looking really big," she smiled as she gave his biceps a little squeeze and Yamcha preened at her approval.

When they were together, Yamcha sported long, shaggy hair that hung past his shoulders. He had always looked strong, but back then most people would call him scrappy. Now, his hair was short, framing his handsome jaw and he really filled out his tall frame with impressive muscle.

They had an amicable break up the summer after high school, with Bulma going to East City University and Yamcha staying here in the West, they both agreed it would be too hard to stay together. Her heart ached for months afterward, and her intensive studies and research commitments had prevented her from having any substantive relationships since him.

Bulma felt the strange urge to ask him if he was seeing anyone, but he spoke before she could muster the courage. "Don't tell me you're getting into boxing!?" he smiled, nodding to the pink gloves in her hand.

"Oh yeah, and I bet I could knock you out," Bulma teased, throwing a slow, pretend punch at Yamcha's face.

"That's funny, a right hook is exactly what knocks him out," a deep voice commented off to the side. Their flirtatious bubble burst with Vegeta's arrival, and Bulma took a small step back away from her former lover. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt guilty getting caught flirting with another boy, it wasn't like Vegeta was her _real_ boyfriend.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Yamcha sneered at Vegeta, but Vegeta just crossed his arms over his chest and flashed him a cocky smirk.

Bulma did a double-take between the two boys, confused by the tension. "Wait?! You know each other?"

"Yeah," Yamcha grumbled. "We met at the college boxing nationals last year."

"Scarface, here, lost to me in the semi-finals," Vegeta said, his words directed at Bulma, but his dark gaze was fixed on Yamcha. "A one-punch knockout is peak humiliation in the sport of boxing, he could hardly show his face the rest of the tournament."

Yamcha gave Bulma an accusatory look, "How do _you_ know this asshole?!" Vegeta didn't even flinch at the insult.

"Oh... um, he's my…" Bulma hesitated, her eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

"Boxing coach," Vegeta finished for her. "And we should probably get going now. C'mon Briefs." He turned around and made his way toward the register.

The moment Vegeta disappeared behind the racks of sportswear, Bulma looked at Yamcha apologetically, "it was really nice to see you. Are you going to my family's holiday party?"

"Yeah of course, but Bulma…" Yamcha leaned in and whispered, "be careful around that guy. I really don't trust him."

Bulma looked down at her shuffling feet, a weird sense of loyalty encouraged her to defend Vegeta, but she ignored it as best as she could. "You don't have to worry about me, Vegeta is harmless. Like I said it was nice to see you, but I have to go. I'll see you at the party," she said, before walking away.

"Make sure you save me a dance!" Yamcha called, and Bulma smiled at him over her shoulder.

When she caught up with Vegeta in the checkout line, he seemed unamused and a little more irritable than usual. The store clerk checked them out in awkward silence. He was usually stoic, but right now felt different. Bulma found herself wishing she could read his mind, just so she could understand him.

As they walked out of the mall, out of the blue Vegeta muttered, "you're out of his league."

Bulma was taken aback for a moment, that was possibly the first compliment Vegeta had ever given her. On top of that, his comment implied a hint of jealousy, she couldn't help herself as she shot him a teasing smile. "I'm out of your league, too," she said with a wink.

Vegeta chuckled as he shook his head and mumbled, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [bitchytimemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine). Don't forget to checkout the latest chapter of her fic [Christmas with the Breighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653701/chapters/51635860)

It was possible that Bulma was spending a little too much time checking herself out in the mirror before she met up with Vegeta down in the family's gym for her promised boxing lesson. He had woken up early to get started with his own routine and told her to come down when she was ready.

Dressed in a black sports bra and matching biker shorts, Bulma looked herself up and down. She double-checked that her tummy was nice and tucked in before she turned around and inspected her ass one last time.

Yeah, no. She was definitely looking hot! Not that it mattered, because she very much did _not_ care what Vegeta thought anyway. With a smile, she scooped up her new pink boxing gloves and made her way down to the gym.

When Bulma walked in, she found Vegeta shirtless and glistening doing pushups on the ground. His breath was heavy and he grunted with each movement, she watched as a little drop of sweat slipped down his back through the ridges of his rippling muscles that she very much did _not_ care about.

She opened her mouth but words failed her, so Bulma decided to clear her throat to get his attention. He paused his exercise to sit up and look her way. "Have fun sleeping in?" he smirked and Bulma rolled her eyes. It was barely 9:00 am, which is pretty early for a person on vacation!

"You ready to get started?" Vegeta asked as he used a towel to pat his face, before taking a hearty swig from his water bottle. Bulma nodded eagerly. "Alright, why don't you just give the bag a punch so I can see what you're working with?"

Bulma stepped up to the bag and clenched her fists. Her brow furrowed as she suddenly felt nervous. What could be so hard about hitting something? With a deep breath, she threw a fist as hard as she could at the punching bag.

"Are you messing with me or are you like an actual idiot?" Vegeta teased, a hint of humor in his dark eyes.

"What was wrong with that?" she whined.

"Basically everything."

Bulma was a little startled when he came up behind her and his warm hands gripped her waist. He pulled one hip back forcing her to stagger her feet. "You're going to want to position yourself more like this. Footwork is really important in boxing, you want to stay light and keep your weight on your toes," he told her, but Bulma was having a hard time focusing on his words, with his hand still resting on her waist and his warm presence behind her.

She nodded like she understood, and he proceeded to go over proper form for her punches. Gods, no wonder other girls approached him for lessons. He was so _hands on_...

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta were strolling down the street in Bulma's neighborhood, when she noticed one of her favorite spots from high school. "We have to go in here!" she told him as she dragged him by the arm into the bookstore that also housed a coffee shop. "I used to always hang out here, they have the best coffee."

They approached the counter and Bulma encouraged him to order first. "Can I get a medium peppermint mocha?" Vegeta said to the barista.

"You like peppermint mocha?!" Bulma grinned, unable to hide her surprise.

"You got a problem with that?" Vegeta frowned, crossing his arms defensively. "I don't care if it's girly or whatever. Peppermint and chocolate is an excellent combination!"

"No, no!" she said waving her hands, as her smile somehow grew bigger. "Peppermint mocha just happens to be my favorite drink, too."

"Then make that two."

"Will that be for here or to go?" the barista asked with a smile. Vegeta turned to Bulma and raised an eyebrow in question.

"For here," she answered. Before Bulma could even react, Vegeta pulled out his wallet and paid for their coffee. The pair made their way over to an empty table to wait for their drinks, when Bulma was struck with a fun little idea.

"How about while we wait for our coffee, we both go pick out a book for each other," she suggested.

Vegeta glanced around the bookstore half of the cafe, before returning his sights to Bulma. "How long do we have?"

"Until the drinks are made, and then we'll come back and present!" she said already getting up out of her chair. "Ready!? Go!"

Vegeta got up quickly after her and they both meandered through the book-lined shelves, perusing for the perfect read. It was only about four minutes before their coffee was being brought out to their table and Bulma was already seated and looking excited to share. Vegeta took his seat across from her with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"You go first," he said as he picked up his mug and blew on it's steamy contents.

She proudly lifted up a book with a shiny black cover. The lettering of the title was dark and ominous. "So it's actually based on mythology, but it's full of drama and romance with interesting plays on trust and deceit. I also thought you might resonate with one of the main characters," Bulma told him as she handed over the novel.

Vegeta accepted, looking at the book, before flipping it over to read the brief synopsis on the back. "So am I the beautiful, young maiden sacrificed by her village or the demon prince of darkness?"

"Which do you think?" Bulma grinned and Vegeta rolled his eyes playfully.

Vegeta picked up his book and passed it over to Bulma. "This one is about a girl who meets an unfriendly stranger at the gym."

Bulma's eyes scanned over the summary on the back cover of the book, widening as she reached the end. "Vegeta! Is this book…" she lowered her voice, " _porn_?!"

Vegeta smirked. "I thought someone desperate enough to hire someone to be their boyfriend could use a book like that."

Bulma looked down at the book, memorizing its name and cover so she could pick it up later, then pushed it away like she was offended. "You're rude," she frowned.

"You likened me to a demon!" he laughed.

"Oh! And it just so happens that the main character of your book falls for a brooding boxer. Sounds like wishful thinking on your part," she teased.

"I'm just going off of what I know about your type," Vegeta shrugged.

"My type?!" Bulma raised a curious eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Please, why don't you tell me about _my type_?"

"Oh my gods!" Tights interjected as she loudly pulled a chair up to Bulma and Vegeta's table. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Well, here I am," Bulma said and Tights attention wandered down to the books on the table.

"Ooh! These are both good picks!" she told them. "Anyway! I very urgently need to go shopping. I still don't know what I'm wearing to the Christmas Eve party. What are you wearing?"

Bulma laughed, "I packed a couple of options, but I still haven't decided yet. Do you know what you're looking for?"

"No, that's why I have to go to every store and wait for the perfect dress to speak to me."

Bulma couldn't help but smile. That was so like her sister, always waiting for inspiration to strike. "Okay, we can go, but what about Vegeta?"

"Did you want to come shopping too, Vegeta?" Tights asked, an air of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'd rather die," he replied curtly.

"That's what I thought!" Tights said as she stood. "Let's go, B. Vegeta is a big boy, he can get himself home."

Bulma hurried to take the last sip of her coffee as she got up to follow her sister, who was already halfway to the door. "You're good?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just nodded and picked up the book she recommended before leaning back in his chair and making himself comfortable.

* * *

With a curious brow quirked, Bulma watched Vegeta as he sat on the bench and stared blankly at his ice skates. "Are you coming?" she asked as she nodded toward the rink. The entire Briefs family ventured into town for lunch and a stroll through West City's central park. Locals and tourists alike congregated at the picturesque ice rink to laugh and skate the afternoon away.

Vegeta let out an inaudible grumble as he finally stood on wobbly legs and made his way over to Bulma. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," she snickered.

" _I said_ , I've never been ice skating before."

"Oh don't worry! It's easy!" Bulma told him as she stepped out onto the ice and gracefully glided away. When she didn't hear him following her, Bulma turned around just in time to watch Vegeta's feet slip out from under him. Wearing a horrified expression, he fell flat on his butt with a clumsy thud. Bulma burst out laughing.

Vegeta frowned and glanced around as if he was so perplexed that something like that could happen to him. Bulma reined in her laughter as she skated back over to him, "you better get up before your pants get wet," she warned him.

"There was something on the ice… I must have tripped on it."

"Ooh yeahh, suuuure," Bulma replied with wide-eyed sarcasm. "Are you sure you don't need a cone, like those kindergarteners over there?!"

Vegeta spotted a group of giggling children across the way, pushing traffic cones along the ice to help them keep their balance. He also noticed that there were absolutely no adults with cones. Vegeta scoffed at her. "I'm not a child!" he declared, then proceeded to cross his arms and pout. Bulma grinned at the irony.

"Okay, why don't you try staying close to the wall then," she suggested as she helped heave him up. "I'm going to go take a lap and then I'll come check on you." Vegeta waved her away like he never needed help in the first place.

Bulma sailed across the ice with speed and poise. She waved as she passed her parents who were skating at a leisurely pace, arms locked, and whispering sweetly to each other. Bulma smirked as she spotted Tights leaned up against the rink wall, very obviously flirting with one of the employees.

By the time she made it around and back to Vegeta, he had moved maybe five yards. His brow was furrowed and his uncertain feet were shuffling on the ice. Bulma slid up next to him and she made a hard stop, kicking up some ice. He jumped, startled from his laser focus being disturbed.

"How are you so good at this?" Vegeta huffed as if Bulma being better than him at any physical activity was an affront.

Bulma giggled, "I did a few years of competitive figure skating when I was a kid." She proceeded to show off, doing a little twirl on the ice. Vegeta rolled his eyes as if unimpressed.

"Oh and let me guess, you also rode horses and played tennis, too?" he mocked as he pitifully clung to the wall of the rink.

"So what if I did?!" Bulma frowned, putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta just shook his head and chuckled like she didn't understand the joke. "Here, just let me help you," she offered as she reached her hand out to him to take.

"I don't need your help," he muttered.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a baby!"

Vegeta glanced around the rink as if he was worried about getting caught. He sighed as he accepted her hand and slipped his fingers in between hers.

* * *

"Hey there, you two!" Panchy greeted as Bulma and Vegeta walked into the kitchen. The counters were a mess, covered in flour, cookie cutters, and various other baking supplies. Tights was sitting up to the kitchen island, as her mother rolled out a big ball of sugar cookie dough. "Oh Bulma, you better come here and help us decorate these cookies!"

"Okay, I'm coming," Bulma said, as she made her way over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Vegeta, dear," Panchy smiled. "Did you want to help, too?" Vegeta's eyes glanced over the three Briefs women before landing on Bulma, who was subtly shaking head 'no'. She knew if he sat there and decorated cookies it would only give her mother another reason to adore him.

"I actually was planning to go train," Vegeta replied.

"Well, you better come back when you're done and help us eat them, okay?" Bulma's mother giggled. Vegeta nodded and quickly excused himself from the room.

"Hey, B. Have you ever noticed that your boyfriend's basically antisocial?" Tights laughed. Bulma stuck her tongue out at her sister, pretending to be offended. When she first noticed Vegeta that was exactly what Bulma thought of him too. It was weird to think she had spent more time talking to him in the last week than she had all semester.

"Oh be nice!" Panchy admonished, "he's just shy!"

 _Shy_?! That was how her mother had interpreted his behavior. Ugh! They were really going to need to step it up if they were going to get her to hate him.

"He's actually kinda intimidating," Tights snickered, "I bet the pillow talk is insane!" Bulma blushed as her mind involuntarily conjured up images of Vegeta, naked and on top of her, his husky voice whispering the naughtiest things.

"Shut up!" Bulma blurted, hiding her reddening face in her hands. Tights burst into a fit of laughter at her sister's embarrassment. Thankfully, Bulma was saved by the bell when the oven timer went off and Panchy asked Tights to go pull out the latest batch of cookies.

"A healthy sex life is nothing to be embarrassed about, dear," Panchy smiled as she handed Bulma a Christmas tree shaped cookie and a bag of green icing.

"Mom!" Bulma whined. "I just don't want to talk about it!"

More like she didn't want to think about the fact that she didn't even have a sex life. When she had come up with her master plan to have Vegeta be her terrible boyfriend during winter break, she didn't account for all the time they would spend alone together. The number of times she's seen him shirtless, sweaty and working out or fresh from the shower, would give even a saint dirty thoughts.

"Well, I'm just happy that you and Vegeta are together," Panchy began, as Bulma piped a green border around her cookie. "I think he's perfect for you!"

"What?!" Bulma screamed. Her hand involuntarily squeezed the icing bag in shock, causing a big glob of icing to ruin her design.

"Oh Bulma, don't act so surprised!" Panchy smiled with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I know you think I don't see you, but I do. I am your mama after all." Bulma just stared blankly at her mother, not quite following what she was saying.

"You're a smart and independent young woman, you don't need some boy to dote on you or validate you. You need someone who is just as driven to help inspire you to be your best self. It seems as though Vegeta is as dedicated to his boxing as you are to science, wouldn't you say?"

Bulma couldn't help her mouth from falling open. "Yeah… I guess he is."

Bulma had convinced herself that her mother didn't understand her and was pushing this idea that she needed a man to complete her. Had she really been wrong all this time? Was she just projecting her own insecurities? She didn't know what more to say. Deep in thought, she picked up another cookie to decorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the books Bulma and Vegeta recommend each other sound familiar it’s because they are other popular vegebul fics by two of my favorite authors! Bulma recommends [Obsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739206/chapters/41852462) by [ScarletRaven1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001) and Vegeta recommends [Heavy Lifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766626/chapters/39340492) by [1VulgarWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VulgarWoman/pseuds/1VulgarWoman). 
> 
> I really love reading your comments and I can’t wait to hear what you guys think of the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the support and comments, I always love to hear what you guys think! ❤️[ bitchytimemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine) and I have had so much fun with this project! Be sure you catch up with her latest update of [Christmas with the Breighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653701/chapters/51635860)

"Are you ready yet?!" Vegeta grouched from the other room.

"Perfection takes time!" Bulma yelled back from the bathroom as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and winked at her reflection. She was gorgeous and she knew it.

Bulma waltzed back into her bedroom to find an impatient Vegeta lounging on the couch. She watched as his eyes widened when she stepped into view. His dark gaze traced down the silhouette of the deep green, velvet dress that flattered all her curves. For a split second, she thought she saw him swallow.

"So, how do I look?" Bulma asked, batting her long eyelashes coquettishly.

"You look like you're ready," he muttered, pulling his gaze away from her as quickly as he could.

"You're supposed to tell me how beautiful I am!" Bulma pouted, throwing her petulant fists down at her sides. Why wouldn't he just admit he thinks that she's smokin' hot and he secretly wants to bang her? She's not projecting. You're projecting. What?

Vegeta stood from the couch and adjusted his cuffs. "If you want compliments, get a real boyfriend," he grouched and stepped toward the door. The moment he turned his back she made an ugly face at him.

"gEt a ReAL bOyFriEnD," she mocked under her breath and followed him out.

Bulma and Vegeta walked down the corridor toward the east wing, where the annual Briefs Christmas Eve party was held. "Okay, so apparently, my mother thinks that you are just ' _shy'_ so avoiding her isn't going to cut it anymore. You just have to be flat out rude, okay?"

"Shy? Really?" Vegeta muttered like he was surprised. Intimidating, unapproachable, even scary, but shy?! Bulma had never heard anyone describe Vegeta as shy. Her mother was really just unbelievable.

"I don't even know how to be rude to her, she's not offended by anything I say," Vegeta argued.

"I know!" Bulma moaned. "But this party is different. She really prides herself on being a hostess, and it's like this secret competition, between her and all her socialite friends, of who can throw the best parties. So if you mention something about the decor or the caterer, I'm sure she'll get mad." She had to, this was their last chance for Bulma's plan to work.

As they entered the Briefs private ballroom, they were greeted by the sounds of a live jazz band playing all the Christmas classics. Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, the walls were colored in light neutrals that helped accentuate the elegant gold and red Christmas decor. In the center of the room, near the dancefloor, was a massive, 20-foot tree, glittering with lights and sparkly ornaments. Ambling about the room were several hundred of the Briefs' closest friends.

"Who has an actual ballroom at their house?" Vegeta scoffed as his gaze scanned the room.

Bulma ignored his question, instead offering her own. "Are you going to dance with me tonight?" she asked, eyeballing the couples spinning around the dancefloor.

"I don't dance," he replied and Bulma pouted.

"Oh there you are!" Panchy sang as she captured Bulma in her arms and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. Her mother pulled back just enough to look her over and gush, "darling you look absolutely radiant tonight! Doesn't she, Vegeta?" He just silently nodded his agreement.

"Vegeta was just saying he was surprised we have this ballroom in the house," Bulma told her mother.

"Oh yeah?" Panchy smiled, "What do you think of the space?"

"It's… small," Vegeta shrugged in an attempt to be snotty, and Panchy gasped in response. This party was her mother's pride and joy. Bulma anxiously awaited her mother's retort, hoping such rudeness would finally be the breaking point.

"That is exactly what I just told my darling, Trunks!" Panchy cried, hooking her arm with Vegeta's. "I'm hoping in the spring we could get started on renovations." She dragged Vegeta a few steps and pointed to the south, "maybe tear down this wall so we can expand out in -"

"Mom!" Bulma interrupted. "Vegeta and I wanted to go get a drink."

"Oh of course!" she smiled and patted Vegeta on the arm before letting him go. "You kids have fun, I need to go greet my other guests!" Panchy glided away, greeting all the Capsule Corp employees, neighbors, and politicians in attendance by name. Bulma shook her head in disbelief. Panchy Briefs was truly a class act, literally _nothing_ could phase her.

"I tried," Vegeta muttered as Bulma stood there pinching the bridge of her nose in obvious annoyance.

"I need a drink," she finally declared, before turning on her heel toward the open bar in the corner of the ballroom. Vegeta followed closely behind.

"Can I get two shots of vodka?" Bulma asked the bartender, Vegeta settled next to her, leaning against the counter. Two tiny glasses of clear liquid were placed in front of her and Bulma sighed as she picked one up. "I give up," she frowned, before tossing back the shot with a harsh swallow.

Vegeta reached for the other, but Bulma slapped his hand away. "They're both for me," she told him before she gulped down the second shot. "You know my mom said she thought you were perfect for me."

"She used the word ' _perfect_ '?" he asked with a raised brow as if he too found that hard to believe. Bulma nodded as she waved the bartender back over. "Well, then we'll go back to school and you can just tell them we broke up in a few weeks," Vegeta suggested.

"Is that what you want?" she turned to look at him with big blue eyes.

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked, staring back at her confused. Bulma didn't know why they were even discussing the fake break up of a relationship that never actually existed. Asking him what he wanted suddenly felt like the stupidest thing she could've said.

Bulma had been feeling so conflicted since they arrived in West City. Her intention was to convince her parents that Vegeta was her terrible boyfriend. She had picked him specifically, thinking it wouldn't be much of a reach. But each day she found herself learning he really wasn't so terrible, and maybe, actually, _a little bit_ fun to be around. In some moments she let herself pretend they really were together and that someone like him actually wanted her.

As they stared at each other, Bulma reminded herself of the cold truth: he only was with her because she was paying him. That reality served to dampen her wandering imagination and dismiss any thoughts of ' _what if'_. Her heart was confused and Bulma knew she was setting herself up for disappointment by giving him any expectations.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked, and Bulma was thankful the interruption gave her an opportunity to break away from Vegeta's gaze.

"I'll take the signature cocktail," Bulma said and Vegeta asked for the same. They waited silently as the bartender mixed their drinks. Both unsure of what to say.

"Well since we're breaking up soon," Bulma began, sipping her new drink, "why don't we just try to enjoy this thing as long as we can."

Vegeta smiled, "you may have been the least problematic girlfriend I've ever had."

"Oh my gods! I would love to hear about the kind of crazy that _you_ attract," Bulma laughed. "To be honest, I'm surprised you've even had girlfriends in the past."

"Why?" he smirked, "You don't think I could charm a woman?" His hand slid over the curve of her hip and settled on the small of her back, pulling her dangerously close. It was exactly this, this kind of comfortable way he touched her that confused her so much. Was he just pretending? Was it all just for the sake of a joke? The longer she stared into his dark gaze, the more she wanted to not question it and just play along.

"So it is true..."

Bulma and Vegeta both turned to the new voice to find a disappointed Yamcha. "Your mom told me you were here with your boyfriend, I guess I just didn't want to believe it was _him_ ," Yamcha frowned, looking down at the floor dejectedly.

"Yamcha..." Bulma breathed, and she felt Vegeta's hand fall from her back. He looked so discouraged and heartbroken. She thought about trying to explain their situation but with the intimate way Vegeta had just been holding her, she knew he wouldn't believe anything she said.

"You know..." Yamcha sighed. "When I saw you at the mall, it really brought me back. Reminded me of all the great times we shared. I wanted to ask you then if you were seeing anyone because this stupid part of me thought we could try again. I haven't met anyone that I wanted to be with the last few years, because no one could measure up to you."

"Yamcha…" Bulma repeated sadly, tears welling up in her eyes at his confession.

"But I guess I'm too late, you've already moved on." He turned to retreat, but Bulma called after him, asking him to wait. "Why!?" Yamcha cried. "So you can lie to my face again! I'm sure you two had a great time laughing behind my back once I left!"

"Yamcha! It's not like that!"

"I knew you always thought you were too good for me! You two… with your superiority complexes... you're perfect for each other!" Yamcha spat before stomping off.

Bulma sighed, as she watched him leave. A part of her wanted to chase after him, tell him that her relationship with Vegeta wasn't real. But another part prevented her from taking a single step forward. Bulma covered her face with a hand, patting away tears as they fell to help salvage her makeup. Vegeta stood quietly beside her, radiating discomfort.

After she got herself together, Bulma picked up her drink from the bar and began sipping it again. She was too mortified to even look at Vegeta, let alone try to explain how she was feeling in that moment.

"Would dancing make you feel better?" Vegeta offered softly. Bulma turned to him, but Vegeta was just staring at his empty drink, swirling the ice cubes in his glass, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah," she said, with a soft smile. "I would like that."

Bulma took Vegeta's hand and they slowly made their way to the dance floor. Nestled up together, her hand in his, they softly swayed to the melancholy voice of the band's lead singing about his dreams of a snowy, white Christmas.

Bulma rested her head against Vegeta's shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of his warm, firm body, suddenly made her feel guilty again for hurting Yamcha's feelings. She softly sniffled as she willed her tears to stay in her eyes.

"If it's really that big of a deal…" Vegeta sighed, "why didn't you just tell Scarface you were faking it with me?"

Bulma was silent for a moment, her mind was reeling, searching for something to say. She settled on the truth. "I don't know if I am anymore," she whispered.

"Oh…"

"Oh?" she repeated, peeling herself away from his embrace just enough to look into his dark eyes. He was obviously wasn't expecting such a confession.

"No, I mean… uhh..."

"It's okay," she said sadly, smoothing out the lapel of his suit jacket before patting him softly on the chest. "You don't have to say anything. Just dance with me." She settled her head back against his shoulder and felt Vegeta squeeze her closer.

As the last chorus of White Christmas played, little white flurries descended on all those on the dance floor. Vegeta and Bulma looked up to find the source to be an artificial snow machine.

"Kami, my mom is so extra," Bulma mumbled with a light laugh and a shake of her head. Vegeta reached his hand out and caught some of the fake snow, staring in amazement.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and the pair started to make their way toward the exit.

Just as they were at the threshold of the door, ready to make their quiet escape. Bulma heard her mother call her name. "Where do you think you're going?!" Panchy called playfully.

Bulma cringed and turned around slowly, surprised to find not just her mother, but a small crowd staring at her and Vegeta. Just when she thought she was going to get reprimanded for dipping out of her family's party early, Panchy instead gave her a wink and pointed above her head.

Blue eyes gazed upward to find a mistletoe…

When she looked at Vegeta he seemed to also just notice the pesky, little bundle above them. Their small audience cheered encouragingly and Bulma felt her cheeks flush.

"Just kiss me on the cheek or something, so we can get out of here," she mumbled quiet enough for only Vegeta to hear.

Bulma leaned in expecting to feel his lips lightly peck her on the cheek, but instead, his warm hand reached up to cradle her face and guide her lips directly to his. After a brief moment of surprise, Bulma's eyes fluttered closed as she surrendered into his unexpected kiss. The crowd cheered, but she could hardly focus on anything but Vegeta's surprising soft lips and the lingering taste of alcohol.

' _This is fake. This is fake. This is fake,'_ Bulma repeated to herself internally, but the tender way he moved his lips against hers made her question herself. He pulled away too soon, and Bulma let out the softest whimper of disappointment. She wanted more.

Vegeta was still holding her face when she opened her eyes. His dark eyes gazing back at her with an expression she couldn't quite read.

What even was that? She wrinkled her brow in confusion, and Vegeta responded by letting his hand fall from her cheek. Why would someone who didn't feel anything for her kiss her like that?! Honestly, it was just cruel.

His gaze fell to the floor, in what seemed like uncharacteristic shyness. "Let's just go," he muttered and marched toward the door.

As they walked back to Bulma's room and got ready for bed, a thick, awkward silence hung between them. Vegeta was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling when Bulma left the bathroom with a fresh, clean face and her cute Christmas nighty on. Did he regret kissing her? Bulma's mind questioned as she hopped into her oversized bed.

He was clearly uncomfortable when the Yamcha situation went down, she reminded herself as Bulma pulled the fluffy comforter in tighter for warmth. And then she put him on the spot when she admitted she was developing feelings for him. Bulma sighed as she rolled over, and then the crowd put him on the spot by cornering them into kissing with ridiculous holiday traditions. He probably had a horrible night and it was all her fault, Bulma mused with a shiver.

Maybe it was because she was a really big dummy or maybe it was because she was selfish, but Bulma decided to get out of bed and approach the couch in her room that Vegeta was sleeping on. "Vegeta… are you awake?" she whispered.

"I am now," he grumbled.

"I'm cold."

"Maybe it's because you sleep in a negligible amount of clothing," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma looked down at her red nighty with fluffy white trim and started whining. He sat up on the couch and looked at her, "I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"I want… I want you to come sleep in my bed with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this final chapter of ~~Christmas~~... ~~New Year~~... January 7th with the Briefs! So sorry for the delay! I was home for the holidays and didn’t have a chance to finish up this fic, so I do appreciate your patience! I hope you like the ending of this fluffy, little holiday fic! And don’t forget to finish [bitchytimemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine)’s sister fic [Christmas with the Breighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653701/chapters/51635860)!

"I want… I want you to come sleep in my bed with me."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "are you sure?" Bulma clenched the hem of her nighty in her small fists and nodded. "Umm…" Vegeta's gaze flickered between Bulma and her massive bed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a kink in his neck from sleeping on the couch all week and her bed looked very cozy.

"I guess if that's what you really want…" he finally answered, pulling the tangle of blankets off his lap.

The pair quietly and somewhat awkwardly made their way over to Bulma's bed and slipped underneath the covers. Damn it, if this wasn't the most comfortable bed Vegeta had ever laid in. He couldn't help but sigh as he situated himself.

Vegeta turned on to his side, and faced toward the center of the bed only to find Bulma also on her side looking back at him. "This is much better," she said with a sleepy smile. "I mean warmer."

"Okay, good night," he said, hoping she would get the hint to be quiet and just go to bed already.

His eyes were closed but he could feel her staring at him in the darkness. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered after several minutes of him pretending to be asleep.

He opened one eye and grumbled, "I thought you asked me to sleep in your bed, not talk in your bed."

"What has been your favorite Christmas?" she asked, her sleepy voice gently caressing him.

"I don't have one," he replied.

"Oh c'mon," she coaxed but was interrupted by her own little yawn. "Don't be lame." Her blue eyes were fluttering closed before she could even finish her jest.

Vegeta pondered the question for a moment. He didn't really have a lot of memorable Christmases and it wasn't like his family was around to have traditions. It felt foreign to be around the Briefs, but in a pleasant way Vegeta had quite experienced in his life.

"Honestly," he began whispering back to Bulma, "I might have to say it's this one."

He feared she might've been able to see the blush that crept onto his cheeks, but when she replied only with a soft snore Vegeta realized she was already asleep.

* * *

Truly, how did he get here? How did he let himself get into this situation? What crazy part of his brain told him to get into Bulma's bed last night? Vegeta questioned himself repeatedly in the early hours of Christmas morning.

He was situated on the very edge of the bed with Bulma spooning him from behind. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against his back and her steady breathing as she continued to sleep. Her arms were wrapped around his middle and dangerously close to his morning wood. How to extract himself from her grasp without risking a possibly awkward situation was harder to figure out than his sleepy brain could handle.

The night before was weird, or maybe more confusing than weird. Vegeta hadn't been lying when he said he had had girlfriends in the past, but it was always something casual and fun. No real commitments or feelings. After Bulma so rudely interrupted his workout to propose this weird deal, he regarded her and thought maybe he could have fun with her too. The way she reacted to him, even on that first day they formally met, suggested she might be interested in a physical relationship as well.

Then after he spent so much time with her and her family over the course of the holiday break, he found he actually really enjoyed them. Vegeta didn't have this ' _happy family_ ' dynamic in his home and there was an unusual comfort to it. He knew it was Bulma's intention for him to act up or be terrible to her family, but he found it harder than he had originally anticipated.

Vegeta wasn't great at expressing his feelings, for the longest time he avoided them at all costs. Which was another reason he attempted to suppress the odd flutter in his chest whenever he was near Bulma. He froze up at the party when she admitted she was developing feelings for him, so he tried to make it up to her, show her how he felt with the way he kissed her under the mistletoe.

But then she was silent, so maybe she was disappointed? Or was her intention to reject him in retaliation? But then she invited him into her bed? Which also didn't make very much sense. Vegeta was terribly confused by her actions.

Maybe he should wake her up so they can have an honest conversation? Nah. Being that vulnerable sounds scary and unpleasant. So then what is he supposed to do?

He was saved from that decision when there was a knock at the door. "What?" Bulma grumbled into his back and squeeze him tighter against her body. Panchy peeked her head in the room, "Good morning and merry Christmas, my two little turtle doves! Are you going to wake up soon? I have french toast and presents waiting for you downstairs!" her cheerful voice sang.

"We'll be down in a minute," Bulma said without moving at all.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Vegeta peeked over his shoulder. "Are you going to get off of me now?" he grouched.

"Gods, you're like a furnace," Bulma replied, nuzzling her face against him. "You practically radiate heat."

Vegeta wasn't quite sure how to respond to something like that. "Uhh… thanks?"

Bulma groaned as she released him and rolled off her side of the bed. She swiped her robe off a nearby hook and wrapped herself in it. "We should probably get headed downstairs." Then she contradicted herself by walking into the bathroom instead of out the main door. Vegeta didn't question her, rather he was just thankful for a moment of privacy to readjust himself in his pants.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to return. She emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, her face much brighter and awake. "Alright let's go!" she waved him over towards the door. "I hope you like your presents!"

"Wait! You got me presents?" Vegeta followed after Bulma down the stairs towards the Briefs' main living room where one of the many Christmas trees in their house was. Underneath the tree sat dozens of beautifully wrapped presents. Vegeta couldn't believe any of them were actually for him, these people didn't even really know him, and what they did know was this gruff front he was putting on for the sake of Bulma's scheme. Why would they get him anything?

Panchy passed out festive mugs full of delicious smelling coffee as the Briefs sisters pulled out all the presents from under the tree to pass them out. Not long after, he and Bulma were seated together on a plush couch with a massive pile of presents at their feet. Per their family's tradition, each person took turns opening their presents while the others watched.

With every package Vegeta opened, he was blown away. Every gift was perfect. His preferred colors, his exact size. He internally debated if Bulma or Panchy were stalkers or just wizards.

* * *

Vegeta loaded his overstuffed duffle into the overhead compartment, still a bit overwhelmed by the Briefs' generosity. In private, he told Bulma she could return his gifts, but she insisted it was no big deal. He believed her, her family was loaded after all, and he really did like everything they got him.

She slid in the row first, taking the window seat she made a point to call dibs on at least four times on the way to the airport. The pair got situated in their seats. As Vegeta buckled his seatbelt he could feel Bulma's eyes on him. He peeked over at her to see her unashamedly staring at him, a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, really… for everything," she said as her hand grabbed his. "This was really a fun holiday, I'm sad it's over."

"Yeah," he nodded. "It wasn't so bad." Bulma playfully rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away.

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell my folks we broke up," she said, a hint of sadness in her smile.

Vegeta gazed at her for a moment before swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "What if you didn't."

Bulma laughed, "What? Just don't say anything and hope they forget you ever existed?"

"No, I mean don't say anything, and…" Vegeta looked away, suddenly anxious. "We could just start dating _for real_ … I mean if you want to..."

Gods he hated how nervous he sounded. Women never made him nervous, maybe it was just another sign at how truly different Bulma was from all the other women he had known. It was almost scary knowing he could really have feelings for her… and that she may turn him down right now.

"I'd like that."

His gaze quickly shot back to her, and she was wearing the biggest smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks. "Okay, cool. Then we're dating," he stated, as he crossed his arms in forced nonchalance.

But Bulma saw through his charade and laughed. She grabbed him by his face, pulled him in, and smashed her lips against his. When Bulma released him, she stayed close and whispered against his lips, "if you come back to my place, maybe I'll give you another Christmas present."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to keep up with me and all my fics! [ @vegebul_soup ](https://twitter.com/vegebul_soup)


End file.
